ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Teen Titans Go! was never greenlit?
We all know that Teen Titans Go! Is the popular show on Cartoon Network right now. But what happens if it wasn't greenlit?. List of Changes * The Amazing World of Gumball would’ve been the #1 show to air a lot. * ThunderCats Roar, Ben 10 and The Powerpuff Girls (reboots) would've been TV Movies. Such as The Powerpuff Girls: The Power of Four (2017), Ben 10: Omnitricked (2017) and Ben 10: Innervasion (2018) *Regular Show and Uncle Grandpa would have marathons for their series finales. Including several other shows like (The Reds, Mighty Magiswords and etc.) *Transformers and Justice League Action would have been airing in 4:00PM in Saturdays and have blocks called "Action Network" *Eric and Claire would have the timeslots for 6:00PM. *Adventure Time and Regular Show will have weekday morning slots. *Galactic Kids Next Door and Underfist would be having a show right now. *Some acquired shows will air early in the afternoons. *Once The Amazing World of Gumball ends, Eric and Claire will be #1 in the most airing. *Reruns of older Cartoon Network shows will have a weekday morning slot. And have marathons on the weekends if they have their 20th or 10th anniversary. Programs Shows *(H) indicates that it's an HBO Max original. # Ben 10 series (2005 - 2014) # The Dinosaur Crew (2008 - 2013) # Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat (2008 - 2014) # Adventure Time (2010 — 2018) '' # Regular Show (2010 — 2017) '' # The Amazing World of Gumball (2011 - 2019?) # Steven Universe (2013 - 2019) # The Cryptids (2013 - present) # Clarence (2014 - 2018) # The Reds (2014 - 2019) # We Bare Bears (2015 - present) # The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor (2015 - present) # Mighty Magiswords (2016 - 2019) # Eric and Claire (2016 - present) # OK K.O Let’s Be Heroes! (2017 – 2019) # Godzilla: Life on Monster Island (2017 - present) # Apple and Onion (2018 - present) # Craig of The Creek (2018 - present) # Summer Camp Island (H) (2018 - present) # Victor and Valentino (2019 - present) # The Cosmic Adventures of Stella (2019 - present) # Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (2019 - present) # Infinity Train (H) (2019 - present) # Steven Universe: Future (2019-present) # Cartoon Network: CN School (2020 - present) Upcoming # Tig N’ Seek (H) (2020) # The Fungies (H) (2020) # Ryker and the Cicada (2020) Acquired # Total Drama series (2007 — 2014) # Good Ol' Magic (2009 - 2013) # Scooby-Doo! Mystery Inc. (2010 — 2013) # Young Justice (2010 — 2013) # LEGO Ninjago (2011 - present) # The Looney Tunes Show (2011 — 2014) '' # Green Lantern: The Animated Series ''(2012 — 2013) # DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk (2012 — 2014) # The Tom & Jerry Show (2014 – ????) # Sonic Boom (2014 — 2017) '' # Total Drama Spin-Offs ''(2015; 2018-present) # New Looney Tunes (2015 — 2020) # Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015 — 2018) '' # LEGO Nexo Knights ''(2015 — 2017) '' # Bunnicula ''(2016 — 2019?) # Peanuts (2016) # Justice League Action (2016 — 2018) '' # Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs ''(2017 — 2018) # The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy (2017 - present) # Legacy of the Mystic Woods (2017 - present) # Unikitty! (2018 - present) # The Tales of the Paintders (2018 - present) # Mega Man: Fully Charged (2018 - 2019) # DC Super Hero Girls (2019 - present) # Mobs (2019 - present) # Howler (2019 - present) # Adventures of the Veronica (2019 - present) # Power Players (2019 - present) # Bailey the Face Paint Hero (2019 - present) Specials * Let's Work with Ducks and Triceratops! (2019); crossover of The Reds, Eric & Claire and The Dinosaur Crew) * Out of Normal Activity (2019; crossover with Eric & Claire and The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor) Miniseries # Over The Garden Wall (2014) # Long Live The Royals (2015) # Night Island (2018) # The Misadventures of Alien and Slob (201?) Movies * The Powerpuff Girls: The Power of Four (2017) * Ben 10: Omnitricked (2017) * Ben 10: Innervasion (2018) * Eric and Claire: Cartoon Catastrophe (2018) * Steven Universe: The Movie (2019) * Ben 10: Roundabout (2019) * Apocalypse of The Reds (2019) Comics * The Cryptids (comic book series) (2018) * Adventure Time Mathematical! Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Theories Category:Cartoon Network Category:CNReactionGuy18’s Theories